


Up in the Clouds

by kleinblu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Dies, POV Severus Snape, Sad Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus Snape-centric, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinblu/pseuds/kleinblu
Summary: Inspired by the song Clouds by Before You Exit.Severus mourning for Lily's death.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	Up in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! Sorry if there are any mistakes >< English is my second language and this wasn't edited hhhh  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated & thanks for anyone reading this!

🎶: Clouds-Before You Exit

Gently, he placed a bouquet of white lilies in front of the cold, lifeless slab of stone. The stone that symbolises her whole entire life.

Oh, tell me it's true, oh，  
Please just tell me you're alright.

It was pouring. His soft, black locks stuck to his face and his already heavy layers became even more weighed down. Yet he didn't mind. The weather seemed to suit this occasion, and now that the crowds have gone, he could finally mourn for his friend alone, quietly, peacefully.

Are you way up in the sky  
Laughing, smiling, looking down  
Saying "One day we'll meet in the clouds"  
Up in the clouds

He closed his eyes and sat down in the rain. Images of the red haired girl played behind his eye lids. Her smiles, her laughs, her happiness, and her tears, her sobs, her sadness. Every moment of her was so precious. In their childhood years, the wizard repeatedly questioned himself what he has done to deserve an angle like Lily in his plain, dull life. Lily was like a light, shone into his world of darkness and pain. Yet why, oh why did He have to take her away from him?

No one I knew stood  
Half as bright as you  
But now you shine on  
The perfect avenue

Severus inhaled deeply. The rain continued to fall, like daggers into his skin. His tears has became one with the rain, his once emotionless face now a broken mess. He just wished that she was well. That she was happy. He could have died for her. Why was it her, not him? 

They say he has to move on. That he would forget, that he would heal. But deep down, he knew that Lily would forever reside in his heart. 

Some nights I still hear your whispers  
And your memories they hang like a picture

Lily was more than just his best friend. She was his guardian angel, his companion, his teacher, his family. 

Oh, you'll always be just like a sister

The rain has stopped. Severus couldn't decide if it has only just stopped, or if it has been a while--he sank too deep into his memories, gave into his nostalgia. The sky, dark and gloomy just a moment ago, now was clear. He raised his head slowly, neck aching from keeping the same posture for so long, and stared at the clouds above him.

Are you way up in the sky  
Laughing, smiling, looking down  
I know one day we'll meet in the clouds  
Up in the clouds.

Perhaps it was his eye sight failing him, perhaps he was seeing things due to the lack of sleep he has received since he heard the dreadful news-- but Severus was almost certain, that amongst the clouds, a certain red haired angel waved and smiled.

Up in the clouds.


End file.
